In some entities, particularly large organizations, the task of storing information in data stores is often divided between divisions or by geographic location. As a result, the management of stored data may be handled at the divisional level or by geographic location. Particularly in larger organizations it may be challenging to effectively manage the storage and maintenance of information. Further, with increasing regulation regarding computerized records, organizations are being held to a higher standard in the area of effective management of their data stores.
Control over large amounts of information stored across a number of servers owned or controlled by an organization is often a necessity. There are systems available that enable the identification of information regarding a particular data store. These systems utilize open data base connectors (“ODBC”) to store or otherwise provide information regarding the particular data store. However, the present ODBCs require knowledge of the existence and location of a particular data store. In addition, the ODBC will only be effective if it has security access to all of the individual data stores under management.
Moreover, many organizations, especially larger ones, have structured data stored on a number of different technical platforms, such as mid-range, main frame, and the like. As such, it is challenging for the organization to effectively manage such stored data because of a lack of knowledge about the structure and location of all data stores. This lack of knowledge may lead to operational inefficiency in the allocation and reclamation of data storage across data centers, and operational risk caused by failure to understand all data stores relevant to disaster recovery and business continuity planning.
In some industries, effective management of an organization's data stores may result in specific additional increased economic opportunities. For example, in the banking industry, banks may be permitted to use particular internal proprietary methods for calculating capital reserves if the bank can effectively demonstrate to the appropriate regulatory or governmental body that it is able to comply with strict regulations. Such regulations relate in part to the management of data resources. Inability to demonstrate competency with respect to the knowledge and control of the source of data used in such regulatory calculations can be financially disadvantageous.